pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Грузинский язык
|страны=Грузия, Иран, Азербайджан, Турция, Россия |регионы= |официальный язык=Грузия |число носителей=4,1 млн. |регулирующая организация= |рейтинг= |статус= |категория=Языки Евразии |классификация= Картвельская семья |письмо=грузинский алфавит |ГОСТ 7.75-97=гру 158 |ISO1=ka |ISO2=geo (B); kat (T) |ISO3=kat }} Грузинский язык ( , картули эна) — язык картвельской группы, официальный язык Грузии, литературный язык ряда народностей на Кавказе. Грузинский язык использует письменность на основе грузинского алфавита, использующего фонетический принцип. Количество говорящих — более 4 млн человек в самой Грузии и несколько сот тысяч в других странах, главным образом в России, США, Иране и Турции. История Хронологически в развитии письменного грузинского языка выделяют следующие периоды: * древний V—XI века; * средний XII—XVIII века; * новый с XIX века. Некоторые исследователи не разделяют два последних периода, так как новогрузинский язык имеет отличия в основном в лексике. В основе древнегрузинского языка лежит картлийская речь. Грузинский историк Леван Чилашвили, исследуя во второй половине 1990-х годов находящиеся в кахетинском селении Некреси языческие святилища, обнаружил осколок сильно поврежденной надгробной стелы (позже получившей название некресская надпись) и другие обломки, на которых шрифтом «асомтаврули» нанесены надписи маздеистского характера, которые были датированы им и другими грузинскими историками самое позднее III веком н. э.Levan Chilashvili «The Pre-Christian Georgian inscription from Nekresi». — Centre for Kartvelian Studies, Tbilisi State University. The Kartvelologist (Journal of Georgian Studies), no. 7. — Tbilisi, 2000. — ISBN 99928-816-1-5''ზ. ჭუმბურიძე'' ჭუმბურიძე ზ. ნეკრესის წარწერების გამო. ალმანახი «მწიგნობარი 01», თბ., 2001 წ.(Чумбуридзе З. Вследствие некресских надписей. // Альманах «Мцигнобари 01». — Тб., 2001.). Согласно Дональду Рейфилду, утверждение, что грузинская письменность имеет дохристианское происхождение, представляется маловероятным и не подтверждается археологией Rayfield D. The Literature of Georgia: A History (Caucasus World). RoutledgeCurzon, 2000. — ISBN 0-7007-1163-5. — P. 19: «''The Georgian alphabet seems unlikely to have a pre-Christian origin, for the major archaeological monument of the first century 4IX the bilingual Armazi gravestone commemorating Serafua, daughter of the Georgian viceroy of Mtskheta, is inscribed in Greek and Aramaic only. It has been believed, and not only in Armenia, that all the Caucasian alphabets — Armenian, Georgian and Caucaso-AIbanian — were invented in the fourth century by the Armenian scholar Mesrop Mashtots.<…> The Georgian chronicles The Life of Kanli — assert that a Georgian script was invented two centuries before Christ, an assertion unsupported by archaeology. There is a possibility that the Georgians, like many minor nations of the area, wrote in a foreign language — Persian, Aramaic, or Greek — and translated back as they read''». . Стивен Рапп также отмечает, что такая датировка алфавита является сомнительной Stephen H. Rapp. Studies in medieval Georgian historiography: early texts and Eurasian contexts. Peeters Publishers, 2003. — ISBN 90-429-1318-5. — С. 19: «''Moreover, all surviving MSS written in Georgian postdate K’art’li’s fourth-century conversion to Christianity. Not a shred of dated evidence has come to light confirming the invention of a Georgian alphabet by King P’arnavaz in the third century ВС as is fabulously attested in the first text of K’C'<…> Cf. Chilashvili’s „Nekresi“ for the claim that a Geo. asomt’avruli burial inscription from Nekresi commemorates a Zoroastrian who died in the first/second century AD. Archaeological evidence confirms that a Zoroastrian temple once stood at Nekresi, but the date of the supposed grave marker is hopelessly circumstantial. Chilashvili reasons, on the basis of the first-/second-century date, that P’amavaz likely created the script in order to translate the Avesta (i.e.. sacred Zoroastrian writings) into Geo., thus turning on its head the argument that the Georgian script was deliberately fashioned by Christians in order to disseminate the New Testament. Though I accept eastern Georgia’s intimate connection to Iran, I cannot support Chilashvili’s dubious hypothesis. I find more palatable the idea that K’C actually refers to the introduction of a local form of written Aramaic during the reign of P’amavaz: Ceret’eli». Aramaic, «p. 243.»'' . Между 476 и 483 — первое литературное произведение — «Мученичество святой царицы Шушаник», автор Якоб Цуртавели. 864 — Древнейшая чётко датированная рукопись («Мравалтави»). 1629 — Первое печатное издание на грузинском языке (в Риме). 1709 — Первое печатное издание на грузинском языке в Грузии («Витязь в тигровой шкуре»). 1819 — Первое периодическое издание на грузинском языке («Сакартвелос газети»). В развитии современного литературного грузинского языка выдающуюся роль сыграли Илья Чавчавадзе, Акакий Церетели, А. С. Гогебашвили, Важа-Пшавела. В годы советской власти Грузинская ССР была единственной союзной республикой, в конституции которой был ясно указан государственный статус местного — грузинского — языка.. Диалекты Грузинский язык включает несколько диалектов, расхождения между которыми незначительны: картлийский, кахетинский, имеретинский, гурийский, пшавский, рачинский, аджарский, хевсурский, тушский и др. Письменность Грамматика Язык имеет склонение. Среди семи падежей отсутствует винительный, но есть эргативный (повествовательный) и трансформативный (направительный, обстоятельственный). Седьмой падеж называется звательным. Имеется два числа: единственное и множественное. Имена не имеют грамматической категории рода. Кроме одноличных, есть двух- и трёхличные глаголы. Все имена существительные в грузинском языке в отношении склонения могут быть поделены на 2 основные группы в зависимости от характера исхода их основ. К первой группе относятся существительные с согласным исходом основы, ко второй существительные с гласным исходом. Каждая из этих групп может быть подразделена на две подгруппы: 1. Имена с неизменяемой основой следующие нормам «сильного склонения» 2. Имена с изменяемой основой следующие нормам «слабого склонения» 1 группа (сильное склонение) Морфология Грузинский язык — агглютинативный. Для построения глагола друг с другом соединяются определенные префиксы и суффиксы, всего в одном слове может быть до восьми морфем. Пример: слово ageshenebinat («вам следовало построить») состоит из морфем: a-g-e-shen-eb-in-a-t, каждая из которых вносит свой вклад в формирование времени глагола. См. также * Грузины Ссылки * Грузинско-русский словарь Нико Чубинашвили * Толковый словарь грузинского языка Нико Чубинашвили с русским переводом * Англо-русский, грузинско-английский, русско-грузинский, грузинско-русский и немецко-русский словарь * Русско-грузинский, немецко-грузинский и англо-грузинский словарь Источники * Лингвистический энциклопедический словарь, М. «Советская энциклопедия», 1990 Примечания * Категория:Языки Грузии Категория:Языки России Категория:Языки народов Кавказа ab:Ақырҭ бызшәа ar:لغة جورجية arc:ܠܫܢܐ ܓܘܪܓܝܐ az:Gürcü dili bat-smg:Grozėnu kalba be:Грузінская мова be-x-old:Грузінская мова bg:Грузински език br:Jorjieg bs:Gruzijski jezik ca:Georgià ceb:Pinulongang Heyorhiyano cs:Gruzínština cv:Грузин чĕлхи da:Georgisk (sprog) de:Georgische Sprache diq:Gurciki el:Γεωργιανή γλώσσα en:Georgian language eo:Kartvela lingvo es:Idioma georgiano et:Gruusia keel eu:Georgiera fa:زبان گرجی fi:Georgian kieli fr:Géorgien ga:Seoirsis gl:Lingua xeorxiana he:גאורגית hr:Gruzijski jezik hu:Grúz nyelv hy:Վրացերեն id:Bahasa Georgia is:Georgíska it:Lingua georgiana ja:グルジア語 jv:Basa Georgia ka:ქართული ენა ko:그루지야어 ku:Zimanê gurcî ky:Грузин тили la:Lingua Georgiana li:Georgisch lt:Gruzinų kalba lv:Gruzīnu valoda mk:Грузиски јазик ms:Bahasa Georgia mzn:گورجی زوون nl:Georgisch nn:Georgisk språk no:Georgisk os:Гуырдзиаг æвзаг pl:Język gruziński pt:Língua georgiana qu:Kartul simi ro:Limba georgiană sh:Gruzijski simple:Georgian language sk:Gruzínčina sl:Gruzinščina sr:Грузијски језик sv:Georgiska ta:சியார்சிய மொழி tg:Забони гурҷӣ th:ภาษาจอร์เจีย tl:Wikang Heyorhiyano tr:Gürcüce ug:گرۇزىن تىلى uk:Грузинська мова zh:格鲁吉亚语 zh-min-nan:Gruzia-gí